Hangul Junior
by preciousreina
Summary: akhirnya UPDATE! Apa yang dilakukan SuJu di Indonesia yaaa? RnR please? sorry, anon - disabled
1. Chapter 1

Hangul Junior

A Super Junior Fan Fiction

By Preciousreina

Author's Note : Oke. Karena gak tahan fic ini di tolak mulu sama orang-orang yang punya blog ff suju, akhirnya gue mempublish fic ini di sini *sedih merasa di tolak* Mungkin ini ff gaje, maaf… Apalagi ini fic screenplays gue yang pertama. Mohon maaf kalo masih OOC. Gue akan berusaha membuat mereka tetep pada karakter mereka. *deep bow*

Anyway, here's the fic~~

Disclaimer : Pake disclaimer gak sih? Pake ajalah, konsep ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem, dan hidup Super Junior juga gak kayak gini, I just replace their reality with my own…

Chapter 1 : The Victim = Orang-orang malang yang terjebak

Leeteuk, leader Super Junior yang masih kelihatan imut di usianya yang sudah 28 tahun itu memancarkan ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya.

"Hahh? Hangul island?" Katanya nggak percaya.

Ya, Super Junior sudah di tunjuk untuk jadi cast dalam Hangul Island Ver2 yang dulu pas masih Ver1 di cast-in sama Ft. Island, band asal Korea yang terkenal itu.

"Terus kemana tujuan kita?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Jepang?" Kalau Jepang, dia pasti akan langsung mengajak membernya yang bernama Lee Sungmin, karena dia jago bahasa Jepang. Beberapa member SuJu kan memang ada yang bisa sedikit-sedikit bahasa Jepang, jadi mungkin akan lebih mudah bertahan hidup di sana.

"Nggak, itu akan jadi rahasia." Ujar sang PD datar. "Kamu siapin aja beberapa member yang mau ikut acara ini…" setelah mengatakan itu, sang PD pun berlalu, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menghela nafas panjang. Mereka baru saja mengakhiri masa promosi lagu mereka, No Other. Sekarang tau-tau aja mereka udah harus meng-cast suatu reality show yang agak gila, karena menelantarkan mereka yang notabene adalah selebritis, di Negeri antah berantah yang bahasanya berbeda dengan bahasa ibu mereka. Emang jadi Suju itu nggak ada istirahatnya yaa… Dengan gontai, Leeteuk melangkah menuju dorm Suju.

"Hei Leeteuk." Sapa Heechul yang lagi ancang-ancang mau minum di dapur deket sama pintu masuk dorm suju. "Ada apa?" cepet juga ini orang baca ekspresi yang di tampilin Leeteuk.

"Hmm, Suju ada job baru, Chullie…" Kata Leeteuk.

"Ya? Apa?"

"Hangul Island Ver2, alias Hangul Junior…"

Heechul yang lagi minum, hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya.

"Uhh—Siapa yang bakal lo ajak?" Heechul kaget, masalahnya, mana ada yang mau bersusah-susah pergi ke Negara lain dan bertahan di sana?

"Entahlah, gue mikirin Sungmin. Dia kan bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Emang ke Jepang?" Heechul mendadak merubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi, menandakan kalau dia senang. Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, mereka merahasiakan kita mau kemana, makanya gue mikir mau bawa Sungmin, untuk jaga-jaga aja…"

"Ohh, yeah! Gue ikut deh! Kayaknya seru!"

Kali ini giliran Leeteuk yang kaget. Dia gak terlalu yakin sih kalau Heechul mau ikut. Tapi kan emang Heechul orangnya pengen eksis, jadi dia ada kemungkinan ikut kan?

'Yah, setidaknya 1 orang udah kegaet.' Pikir Leeteuk instan.

"Nee, ayo kita ajak member lain!" Ajak Heechul. Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu dia menyusul Heechul ke ruang tengah dorm, tempat anak-anak Suju kebanyakan pada nongkrong.

"Ah, hyung! Baru pulang?" Sapa Hyukjae, yang kebetulan lagi main-main ke dorm atas.

"Nee… Kalian semua sedang apa?" Leeteuk berbasa-basi dan duduk di sofa. Di ruangan itu ada Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, Hyukjae, dan Donghae yang sedang duduk santai, beristirahat. Mungkin mereka semua kecapean karena baru saja mengakhiri promo album ke4.

"Istirahat saja, Hyung… Ada apa?"

"Ahh, begini… Gue mau bicarain tentang job yang baru saja gue terima, eh, Suju terima…" Terang Leeteuk. Member lain kecuali Heechul, memasang tampang penasaran, jadi Leeteuk melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tertunda. "Suju dapet job cast di Hangul Island Ver2…"

"Whoaaaa"

Gak di sangka, sambutan mereka cukup meriah juga. Jadi mereka berlima memutuskan untuk ikut di acara itu semua. Leeteuk tentu aja seneng. Dia jadi tinggal gaet beberapa member yang mau lagi, dan mereka siap berangkat.

"Hyuk. Lo mau turun sekarang?" Tanya Heechul. Hyuk menggeleng.

"Belum. Habis di bawah sepi sih." Emang sih, keadaan dorm yang bawah jauh lebih sepi dan terkontrol daripada dorm atas. Hehehe.

"Udah, temenin aja gue sama Leeteuk Hyung kebawah. Kan kita mau gaet member lainnya juga." Alasan Heechul. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia langsung nyeret Hyukjae dan Leeteuk yang masih kecapean, buat ke dorm bawah.

Di Dorm bawah…

"Ya! Hyung, kalah lagi… hohohohoho" Kyuhyun terkekeh setelah mengalahkan hyung teman sekamarnya aka Sungmin main starcraft. Yang di ketawain malah cemberut.

"Iyalah, gue bukan otaku kayak lo!" Omel Sungmin. Sebenernya Sungmin gak masalah sih kalo kalah. Toh cuma game. Tapi sikap dongsaengnya itu yang langsung ngeledekin, bikin dia emosi.

"Ya! Kalah tetep aja kalah. Latihan lagi ya hyung~" Canda Kyuhyun. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan santai kearah dapur.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ambil minum." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Di dapur, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Shindong yang lagi masak ramen.

"Ya! Hyung, kok masak ramen gak bilang-bilang? Aku juga mau doong~" Kyuhyun melancarkan puppy eyesnya kearah Shindong.

"Huuh~ Tadinya gue mau masakin lu orang bedua. Tapi gue di anggep batu sih pas lu pada main starcraft. So, sorry sorry sorry sorry aja yaaaa~~" Shindong malah joget Sorry Sorry di dapur. Sukses bikin si magnae makin sweatdrop.

"Hyung, nanti makin ndut loh kalo makan gak bagi-bagi." Sungmin yang nyusul Kyuhyun ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka.

"Aish, lo lagi…" Shindong menuangkan ramennya yang udah mateng ke mangkok. "Tuh, masak sendiri. Gue udah selese, kalian mintanya telat! Hohoho" Shindong pun berlalu meninggalkan dua orang itu di dapur.

"Raaaameeennn…~~~" Shindong mencium ramennya dengan penuh perasaan, dia mulai menyumpit ramennya dan makan, lalu terdengarlah bunyi pintu dorm yang dibuka.

"Aa… Shindong!" Sapa Heechul. Dia langsung masuk dan menghampiri Shindong. "Yang lain mana? Kok cuma lo doang yang ada di dorm?"

"Sungmin sama Kyuhyun lagi bikin ramen di dapur. Kalau yang lain…" Shindong mengangkat bahu. "Molla~"

"Yaa~ Hyuungniiim~~" Hyukjae menatap ramen Shindong dengan penuh perasaan. "Minta dong ramennyaaaa…"

Reflek, Shindong langsung menjauhkan ramennya tercinta dari dongsaengnya yang sekarang penuh dengan aura berbahaya.

"Nooo! Sana minta aja Kyuhyun masakin! Dia lagi masak ramen tuh!" Usir Shindong. Heechul dan Leeteuk cuma bisa geleng-geleng sok bijak ngeliat tingkah laku dongsaeng mereka.

"Siapa yang bikin ramen?" Kyuhyun nyeletuk tiba-tiba. "Gak jadi. Shindong hyung menghabiskan ramen terakhir." Dia menghela nafas. "Padahal gue laper banget nih…"

Shindong nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Oh, abis ya ramennya? Hhoho… Kalian kurang beruntung kalo gitu."

"Ya! Tenang sebentar dong. Leeteuk hyung, sang leader kita, dia mau ngomong nih!" Perintah Heechul. Member yang lain pada patuh. Mereka duduk berjejer dan langsung melihat kearah Leeteuk.

"Hmm, gini lho, kita kan sudah selesai promo album ke4…"

"Jadi sekarang ada persiapan album ke5?" Kata Shindong sok dukun.

"Ya! Jangan di selaa!" (Heechul)

"Errr.. Mian…" (Shindong)

"Ehm ehm…" Leeteuk berdehem sok sok tua. "Gak tau sih kapan album ke5…"

"Ya! Kok malah ngomongin album ke5?" (Heechul)

"Aish, cerewet banget sih lo Chullie? Dikit-dikit di interupsi, ya! Ya! Mulu…" Keluh Leeteuk. Heechul nyengir. Dia langsung berisyarat nih-gue-retsleting-mulut-gue. "Nah, jangan ada yang nyela sebelum di kasih kesempatan!"

Setelah yakin keadaan cukup terkontrol, Leeteuk melanjutkan. "Jadi, kita dapet job buat jadi cast di Hangul Island Ver2 gitu… Ada yang mau ikut lagi gak?"

"Sekarang boleh di sela?" (Shindong)

"Ya! Aish, kau ini… Emang gue udah kasih tanda?" Leeteuk emosi. Terus dia malah diem sebentar. "Baik, sekarang kalian boleh ngomong!" Katanya pelan. Malu, dia udah ngebentak si Shindong duluan.

Shindong yang tadi di bentak, cuma bisa elus-elus dada aja ngadepin leadernya itu.

"Siapa aja yang ikut, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sejauh ini sih yang ikut, gue, Heechul, Hyukjae, Siwon, Donghae, sama Sungmin." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Gue belom bilang apa-apa!" Protes Sungmin. Sebenernya dia ogah juga ikut acara kayak gini. Maunya istirahat aja pas hiatus, dan ngunjungin orang tuanya gituu…

"Ya! Lo harus ikut bro! Cuma lo yang bisa bahasa Jepangnya lancar! Takutnya nanti kita ke Jepang tau!" Putus Heechul. Sungmin mangap protes.

"Aish, jinja…" Sungmin garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Tapi kalau gue ikut, Kyuhyun juga harus ikut!"

"Mwo? Enak aja! Gue mau di dorm aja deh." Tolak Kyu. Hyung-hyung nya yang mendengar magnae mereka menolak, langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mematikan, yang memaksa si magnae malang itu berkata. "Yahh… Terserah deh…"

"Aku juga ikut deh hyung." Dengan mulut penuh ramen, Shindong menyatakan kalau dia juga mau ikut. "Lumayan bisa wisata kuliner ke luar negeri. Dibayarin kan?"

"Aish… Yasudahlah. Pokoknya kita sudah dapet perwakilan masing-masing 4 orang dari masing-masing dorm. Kita berangkat 2 hari lagi!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Kemana tapinya?" (Hyukjae)

"Molla…" Leeteuk sendiri gak tau, dia mengangkat bahu. "Katanya itu kejutan."

"Aish, jinja…" Sungmin sepertinya bisa mengendus kekacauan yang akan mereka berdelapan dapatkan di acara ini…

_TBC_

Author's Note : Don't be silent reader okay? Ini fic bakal gue lanjutin kalau respon yang gue dapetin juga bagus xDD

Cup cup muaahh~~

Preciousreina signing off~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hangul Junior

A SuperJunior Fanfic

By Preciousreina

Author's note: sorry for the long update! Dan maaf ya kalau ada typo atau spasinya kurang,soalnya ini keyboard bego banget Anyway, thanks udah mau baca n comment fic ini *huhu*

.

Hangul Junior Chapter 2 : Tempat tujuan…

.

Leeteuk dan tujuh member lain yang ikut acara ini udah sampe di bandara Incheon. Mereka ternyata di jadwalkan penerbangan malam. Wah? Kemana tuh ya? Leeteuk merasa sangat cemas karena sampai saat-saat terakhir kayak gini, belum juga di kasih tau kemana tujuan Hangul Junior ini.

"Leeteuksshi." Panggil si Ahjussi PD kemarin. "Ini handycam 3 buah…"

"Hah? Emang kemana kameramen?" Leeteuk mangap begitu di kasih bungkusan sama si Ahjussi.

"Lah. Bukannya kemaren udah di bilangin nggak pake kru ya? Kalian yang ngerekam sendiri. Waktu FT Island kemaren, kurang seru. Soalnya kurang alami." Alasan si Ahjussi itu. "Terus, ini hape buat komunikasi di sana. Terus ini amplop isinya uang. Kalau kurang, di dalamnya ada kartu kredit. Bisa di pake." Cerocos si Ahjussi. Leeteuk menerima semua itu dengan pasrah.

"Terus, tujuan kita kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Si Ahjussi Cuma ngasih Leeteuk smirk dengan penuh arti.

"Nanti juga tau. Kan ditiket pesawat di tulis kemana tujuannya." Dia menepuk pundak Leeteuk dan berkata "Berikan kami tontonan yang bagus ya."

Leeteuk meninggalkan si Ahjussi dan menyusul member SuJu yang lain di ruang tunggu VIP.

"Yooo Eeteuk hyung! Gimana? Kita jadinya kemana?" Rongrong Hyukjae. Dengan cuek, Leeteuk malah melenggang ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan mencoba mengambil alih perhatian mereka.

"Bentar-bentar… Tolong, ini tiket kalian masing-masing." Katanya sambil membagikan tiket yang ada di tangannya. Setelah tiket di tangannya tinggal 1, yang buat dia sendiri, Leeteuk mengambil handycam dan menyalakannya. "Kita nggak pake kru di sana, jadi siapa yang mau ngerekam?" Tanya sang leader sambil gaya-gaya ala kameramen gitu.

"Gue maunya DIREKAM." Heechul langsung menjawab cepat. Leeteuk mendengus, diasudah memprediksikan hal ini.

"yaudah, gue aja deh yang ngerekam." Siwon tersenyum maklum. "Kan kalau yang ngerekam ganteng, pasti nanti hasil rekamannya bagus." Candanya sambil mengambil handycam dari tangan Leeteuk.

"Iya-iya, apalagi kalau yang direkam lebih ganteng. Pasti makin bagus." Heechul nggak mau kalah. Semua member mendengus mendengar Heechul yang narsis.

"Kalau gitu,gue juga gak bisa jadi kameramen nih." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi di belakang Heechul. "Kan gue gantengnya ngelebihin lo-lo semua."

"Yaa! Lo tuh! Masih gantengan gue daripada lo tau gak?" Bentak Heechul.

"Hyung, biar gue juga ngerekam deh." Kata Donghae sambil mengadahkan tangan, minta handycam sama Leeteuk. "Kayaknya seru juga ngerekam orang-orang bodoh kayak mereka. Siapa tau dapet aib baru. Hehehe…" Katanya sambil menunjuk Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang lagi adu bacot.

"Yaa! Jangan merusak nama SuperJunior dong…" Leeteuk menghela nafas, tapi dia nyerahin juga handycamnya ke Donghae. Donghae menerima tu handycam juga sambil nyengir-nyengir jail.

"Oke. Tinggal 1 nih handycamnya. Ada yang mau lagi?" Leeteuk bertransformasi dari yang tadinya sok gaya-gayaan ala kameramen, sekarang jadi lebih mirip pedagang.

Semua member menatap aneh pada leader mereka.

"Loohh? Gue kira lo jadi kameramen juga!" Cablak si Heechul.

"Yee! Enak aje! Gue kan di sini jadi host! Mana ada host yang kagak keliatan gara-gara ngerekam?" Protes Leeteuk.

"Lah? Kan gue juga bisa jadi host!" Heechul gak kalah nyolot.

"Gue! Gue juga bisa nge-MC!" Hyukjae lompat-lompat ala anak TK dan nunjuk-nunjuk tangannya. Keadaan jadi chaos.

"Udah sini, biar gue aja yang jadi kameramen." Ujar seseorang.

Leeteuk yang tadinya putus asa dan gak mau jadi kameramen, langsung menatap orang itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"SUNGMIIINNN! Omoo… Jadi anak manis yaaa!" Leeteuk langsung meluk Sungmin dan ngegosokin pipinya ke pipi Sungmin.

"Aish…" Sungmin dengan kasar menepis si leader. "Hyung belom cukuran ih! Geli tau!" Omelnya.

"Aish Minnie… Sama hyung kok kasar banget…" Leeteuk sok merasa terluka dengan penolakannya Sungmin. Dia langsung beralih ke Siwonnie yang ganteng. "Siwonnie~ Rekam kita dong~"

Siwon langsung patuh dan merekam dengan khidmat. Dia member isyarat jempol keLeeteuk.

"Oke. Jadi, tujuan 'wisata' kita adalaahhh~~" Leeteuk membuka tiketnya. Tapi ekspresinya langsung membatu.

"Jreng jreng jreng jreeeng?" Donghae memberikan backsound. Member yang lain menanti Leeteuk ngomong dengan sabar.

"In… Indonesia?"

"Omo! Indonesia?" Seru Heechul gak percaya dan kayaknya sih dia bersemangat.

"Yaa! Emangnya lo tau Indonesia dimana? Lo kan babo!" Kyuhyun yang mencoba belagu ke Heechul, dengan manis Heechul mendaratkan tiket pesawatnya yang dia gulung ke jidatnya Kyuhyun. Dan kebetulan juga jidatnya Kyuhyun lagi jerawatan. Wah, neraka dunia tuh buat si Kyuhyun.

"Panggil gue 'HYUNG'." Perintah Heechul. "Ya ealaahh gue tau dimana itu Indonesiaa… Secara, disana kan banyak ELF!"

"Gitu aja bangga…" Ujar si maknae pelan, tapi bisa di denger sama si Heechul. Langsung deh itu maknae kena pendaratan tangannya Heechul di bagian pantat. Mana keras banget lagi. (Heechul ganjen ah)

Dan, sekarang kita beralih melihat Leeteuk. Leader ini mematung (halah) dan innernya berkata 'A… Aku belum siap ke sana! Indonesia! Sungmin jadi useless, kita komunikasi pake apaa? Gimana kalau ELF Indonesia tau keberadaan kita? Gimana kalau akhirnya rusuh minta konser? Aku harus berkata apa pada mereka? AHHH… Eh, tapi kalau gitu, harus kita kasih apa buat ELF kalau ada yang mergokin kita? Kasih tanda tangan plus foto? Apa salah satunya aja? Eeh, tapi gimana kalau ternyata di Indonesia nggak ada ELF?'

"Hyung?" Panggil Hyukjae seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya persis di depan muka sang leader. Membuat Leeteuk blink blink dan balik ke dunia nyata.

"Ayooo berangkaaattt!" Seru Heechul. Kayaknya dia over excited gitu sama acara ini. "Yo! Kenapa meen? Yok masuk pesawat!" Ajak Heechul sambil merangkul pundaknya Leeteuk. "Kok lesu gini? Semangat dong! I can small the adventure gitu loh!"

"Yang bener smell kali, hyung." Dengussi Kyuhyun. Dan maknae itu lagi-lagi kena dempol. Kali ini di punggung. Kyuhyun sampe meringis gitu. "Apaan sih? Masih untung gue manggil lo 'hyung'." Gerutunya. Dapet lagi, kali ini jitakan dari si Heenim. "Yaa! Salah gue apaa?" Ratap si maknae. Heechul dengan enaknya melenggang pergi sambil nyeret si Leeteuk, mendekati Siwon yang jalan mundur karena mau ngerekam mereka.

"Ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Tiba-tiba ada suara orang ketawa. Kayak kesurupan. Dan orang itu adalah…. SuperJunior's Leeteuk. Hah? Apa dia udah gila? Apa kesurupan?

Heenim langsung menjauh dari Leeteuk. Takut ketularan.

"Hyung?" Donghae nyoel-nyoel pundak Leeteuk, siapa tau bisa normal lagi leadernya itu.

Sepertinya berhasil, karena Leeteuk langsung berenti ketawa. Tapi dia malah ngejerit sekarang.

"SHINDONG!" Jerit Leeteuk.

Yang dipanggil langsung pasang muka khawatir and sembunyi di belakang badan kurusnya Hyukjae.

"Apa hyung?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Sini dong… Kok jauh-jauh amat? Sini, sini…" Leeteuk sambil nyengir nyengir manggil manggil Shindong. Yang dipanggil malah narik Sungmin buat jadi tameng tambahan.

Karena lama nunggunya, Leeteuk abis kesabarannya. "SINI GAK?" Bentaknya. Karena takut sama Leeteuk yang lagi emosi mode on, Sungmin sama Hyukjae malah ngedorong Shindong ke arah Leeteuk.

"A… Apa hyung?" Shindong panik. 'Apa gue pencet aja jempol kakinya ya? Kali aja beneran kesurupan.' Tanpa pikir panjang, Shindong langsung nginjek kaki Leeteuk dengan sengaja, mau tau reaksinya kayak apaan.

"AWW! BABO!" Bentak Leeteuk. "Sakit, tau gak?"

'Lha? Kagak kesurupan kayaknya?' Batin semua anak SuperJunior. Mereka malah semakin bingung kayaknya…

"Kenapa lo semua ngeliatin gue kayak gitu? Gak sopan tau gak ngeliatin hyung kalian dengan pandangan kayak gitu." Tegur Leeteuk. Member yang lain menghela nafas.

"Emang kenapa sih hyung, kok tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri, udah gitu langsung jerit-jerit namanya Shindong?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Oohh… Nggak, Cuma inget aja." Leeteuk merangkul pundaknya Shindong. "Lo pernah nge-tweet pake bahasa Indonesia kan? Berarti lo tau dong. Oke. Gue serahin urusan komunikasi sama lo ya."

Shindong cengo. Bingung mesti lega apa panik. Dia sih lega karena ternyata Leeteuk nggak kesurupan, tapi dia juga panik.

"Hyung… Itu… Ehm…" Katanya terbata-bata.

"Apa?" Katanya sok-sok ramah dan nunjukkin smiley-eyesnya.

"Gue… Nge-tweet itu pake google translate sebenernya…" Shindong ngaku.

"…" Leeteuk terdiam, tapi senyumnya masih melekat.

*siiinnnggggg*

"Mati deh looo! Gimana caranya kita komunikasi sama penduduk sana cobaaaaaaaaa?"

_TBC_

Read n Review please?

Balesan review :

Fedeoya Kimchi : Hehehe... makasih yaa udah review. iya, ini fic suju murni. kagak ada pairing2an karena sebenernya saya juga ogah menjodohkan mereka sama girlband yang anggotanya banyak itu dan di klaim sebagai pasangan mereka. *no offense*

Lee SoonMi Mitsuhisa : Makasih udah review~~ pasti dilanjutin kok, sabar menanti yaaa~

windadidudedosungminnie : Iyaaa~~ Tapi sabar menanti juga ya, lagi sibuk banget nih, thanks for review 3

annynomous : ini pasti rara ya? hahaha. Hyukjae ya? oke, nanti di usahain.

Kanatoma : cliff hanger? pengennya sih bisa bikin kayak gitu, tapi susaahhh. yo, emang yang kemaren itu prolog. *hehehe*

.

thanks all~~

*cup cup muahh*


	3. Chapter 3

Hangeul Junior.

A SuperJunior fanfic

By Preciousreina

.

Author's note : yeah, maaf sodara2… fic ini di tulis dalam situasi hati yang kacau karena patah hati TT^TT maafkan kalau tidak lucu ya… *author balik lagi pundung di pojokan di temenin yesung* SAY NO BUAT TEMEN YANG EM-TEEEEE! *berapi-api*

.

Chapter 3 : Kamus! Kamus!

.

Setibanya SuJu di Indonesia, mereka bener-bener nggak di sambut satu ELF pun! Nah lo, ternyata program ini bener-bener misi rahasia ya…

"Aduh, gue gak nahan buat nge-tweet nih!" Gerutu Shindong. "Nanti kan heboh, siapa tau aja banyak ELF yang bawain gue makanan…" Dengan segera, Heechul menjitak dongsaengnya itu.

"Yaa! Makanan aja yang lo pikirin! Kita kan udah sepakat kalau gak boleh ada yang tau kita ada di Indonesia! Ini surprise tau gak. Cuma ELF beruntung yang bisa mengenali kita ada di sini. Huahahaha" Heechul langsung ketawa setan. "Tapi kayaknya bakal ketauan deh, kan gue terlalu ganteng buat ukuran manusia biasa." Narsis mode : ON. Member yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Bener, sodara-sodara. Mereka di pesawat membuat kesepakatan untuk gak nge update status baik cyworld ataupun twitter, biar nggak jadi chaos di sini. Bisa-bisa nanti bandara langsung meledak karena kepenuhan ELF.

"Hyung! Biar gue aja yang ngerekam ya?" Donghae memasang fishy-eyes nya ke member lain biar di bolehin. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Jangan rusakin kameranya." Celetuk Kyu. "Inget punya gue yang pernah lo rusakin." Kyu tanpa dosa ngungkit-ngungkit kejadian masa lalu mereka. Donghae langsung cemberut.

"Ya udah kek, biasa aja… Gue kan udah minta maaf…" Donghae mewek.

"Yaa! Kalian itu, dewasa kek semuanyaa! Kita lagi di negeri orang nih, gak ada satupun yang kita kenal!" Leeteuk akhirnya meledak. "Dan… Mungkin gak ada yang kenal kita lho…" Dia berujar pelan.

"Leeteuk Super Junior?" Tiba-tiba di belakang mereka semua yang lagi ngerumpi, ADA YANG MANGGIL! Oh my god, apa ELF sudah menemukan mereka? Secepet ini?

Leeteuk menoleh cepat, dia kaget dan langsung berpikir cepat. 'Duh, ELF? Secepat ini? Dia minta tandatangan apa foto bareng nih?' Tapi begitu melihat orang yang manggil…

"Super Junior kan? Ayo, saya di tugaskan buat nganterin anda semua ke hotel." Kata si yang manggil. Yang manggil ternyata ahjussi penjemput mereka! Duuh, udah pada kegeeran nih. Hahaha.

Akhirnya mereka semua di anter sama si ahjussi itu ke kuningan, di hotel JW Ma**iot itu tuh (maaf bukan sponsor, jadi author sensor). Biar cepet, kita langsung ngintilin mereka sampe kamar aja yuk~

Si ahjussi itu udah pergi, dia berpesan biar anak-anak SuJu istirahat, karena besok bakal di kasih misi-misi gitu sama si ahjussi PD di Korea.

"Yaa! Kok pada istirahat?" Omel Leeteuk ngeliat member SuJu yang lain pada langsung nyerbu tempat tidur begitu sampe kamar hotel.

"Ya iyalah istirahat! Cape bo! Jet leg! Jet leg!" Seru Heechul.

"Yang bener jet lag, hyung." Koreksi Kyuhyun. Heechul mendesis kayak kucing marah, dan ngelemparin Kyu pake bantal. Untung bantal, coba kalo bata?

"Yaa! Suka-suka dong! Mulut-mulut gue!" Bela Heechul. Yang lain cuman bisa hela nafas ngeliat tingkah member SuJu yang satu itu.

"Heeh! Jangan berantem!" Leeteuk merebut bantal yang di pegang Kyuhyun. Kyu sendiri padahal udah ancang-ancang mau bales si Heechul. Kyu langsung cemberut. "Yaa! Kalian tau nggak sih? Bukan waktunya kita santai-santai!" Dia melempar bantal ke sudut kamar biar nggak ada yang ngambil.

"Terus kita harus ngapain hyung?" Tanya si Hyukjae. "Cape banget lho."

"Donghae, rekam bagian ini." Perintah Leeteuk. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae di cuekin. Donghae langsung patuh dan ngeluarin handycamnya.

"Sip-sip, okee…" Donghae ngasih jempol ke Leeteuk. Si leader berdehem, dan member yang lain langsung pasang muka serius bin keren, si Heechul sok-sok ngerapiin poni juga. Mereka semua sok sok dengerin leader mereka mau ngomong.

"Nah, kalau menurut gue, kita harusnya sekarang-"

JEPRET! (suara kamera)

Semua member menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata…

"Eh? Kok jadi mode foto? Perasaan tadi mode rekam deh?" Gerutu Donghae.

Member yang lain cuman bisa ber-GUBRAK ria.

.

.

.

"Gue ngerti sih, maksudnya si Leeteuk." Gerutu Kyuhyun. "Tapi kenapa mesti gue yang di suruh-suruh?"

Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya juga cemberut. Siwon yang ada di belakang kamera dan merekam mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Lo sih, ngajuin suit tapi malah kalah!" Sungmin mendorong bahunya si Kyu.

.

=FLASHBACK=

.

"Nah, kan di depan ini hotel kayak ada plaza gitu kan? Tuh tuh, yang itu." Leeteuk menunjuk Mall Amba**ador yang keliatan dari jendela hotel mereka. Semua member mengangguk.

"Mau beli makanan ya?" Tanya Shindong semangat.

"Yaa! Jangan di sela!" Omel Leeteuk. "Kalau mau beli makanan mah pesen di hotel aja."

"Oh oke oke, mau makan apa semuanya?" Shindong mendekati telpon, mau nelpon bellboy.

"Yaa! Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan dong! Kalau makanan mah nanti aja!" Heechul ikut-ikutan ngomelin Shindong yang innocent itu.

"Yaa! Jangan marah-marah!" Leeteuk ngomel nggak kalah nyolot.

"WOYY KAPAN MAU SELESE KALO NGEBACOT TERUS?" Si maknae akhirnya meledak karena nggak tahan ngeliat hyungnya merendahkan derajat mereka di depan kamera (cielah).

"Yaa! Tutup mulut lo, maknae!"

"CHULLIE DIEM BENTAR! GUE NGOMONG GAK SELESE-SELESE NIH!" Leeteuk ngamuk. Semua member diem, kesereman ngeliat pemandangan di depannya. Leeteuk udah melotot dan mukanya merah gara-gara marah. "Gue mau bilang, tolong salah satu atau siapa kek yang mau, beliin kamus bahasa Indonesia-Korea di sana! Biar kita bisa belajar dikit!"

'Yah, ngomong gitu aja pake repot.' Batin anak-anak SJ.

"Oke. Siapa yang mau pergi? Deket kok." Bujuk Leeteuk.

"Suit aja hyung. Gimana?" Kyuhyun ngusulin, dia rada pede gitu kalo suit. GaemGyu gitu loh! Akhirnya anak-anak SJ langsung buat lingkaran dan… "HOMPIMPAAAAAA~~"

Kebetulan banget, 5 orang batu, dan 3 orang gunting. Dan yang ngacungin gunting adalah si Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon. Merekalah yang pertama dapet kesempatan buat berinteraksi sama orang Indonesia! Cukhae!

Saat itu si Kyu ekspresinya membatu. 'Gue? Sang GaemGyu? KALAH MAIN SUIT?' Batinnya lebay.

.

=FLASHBACK END=

.

"Tapi kita naik apa ya ke sana?" Sungmin menatap Mall itu, rada jauh juga loh kalau jalan kaki.

"Jalan aja lah. Kan kita juga nggak tau kalau ke sana naik apa." Sahut Kyuhyun cuek. Siwon manggut-manggut.

Mereka bertiga, berjalan terus. Dan terus. Dan terus.

"Hosh… Gila! Kok gak sampe sampe sih? Perasaan dari hotel keliatannya deket deh!" Gerutu Kyuhyun. Siwon yang udah pegel, gentian ngerekamin sama si Sungmin.

"Jia You semuanya!" Siwon memberi semangat. Mereka menatap gedung Mall dengan berharap kalau itu Mall bisa jalan dan mendekati mereka.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai akhirnya, sampe juga depan Mall itu! Apakah perjalanan mereka berakhir? Wah sayang sekali belum. Sekarang, ketiga namja itu bingung gimana nyebrang dari sisi jalan ke Mall tersebut.

"Nyebrangnya dimana nih?" Kyuhyun noleh kiri kanan nyari lampu pejalan kaki. Sungmin juga. Cuman Siwon doang yang gak ikutan karena dia megang kamera lagi.

"Kayaknya gak pake lampu pejalan kaki deh, liat tuh." Sungmin menunjuk pejalan kaki yang nyebrang langsung di depan Mall itu. "Wah, bahaya juga nih."

"Wah harusnya bawa Shindong nih, biar gak ada mobil yang gak keliatan ada orang yang nyebrang." Kyuhyun ngeledek.

"Hush, dia itu hyung lo tau gak?" Sungmin ngedorong bahunya Kyu lagi.

"Yuk ah, nyebrang." Ajak Kyu. Mereka ngeliat kiri-kanan, kayaknya aman. Yah pokoknya, nyebrang jalan kecil lah buat mereka. Ya gak?

Sesampainya di Mall, mereka gak tau dimana toko buku. Mau nanya orang, gak tau bahasanya juga. Yah, susah deeh~

"Dimana kira-kira toko buku ya?" Gumam Sungmin. "Daritadi yang gue liat cuman toko komputer gitu doang."

"Iya nih. Kita udah ngiter ngiter. Kan capek." Keluh si Kyu.

"Tanya aja kali ya?" Usul Sungmin.

"Haish, emang lo tau bahasa Indonesia kayak apa?" Cibir si Kyuhyun. Sungmin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nggak sih, tapi kan bisa aja gitu pake bahasa Inggris? Makanya kalo nanya lo cari yang kira-kira bisa bahasa Inggris. Kalo nanyanya sama mas-mas alay sih, percuma juga kagak bakal nyambung-nyambung." Terang Sungmin panjang lebar. Kyu sih oke-oke aja.

.

=Berikut ini ceritanya mereka gak nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia=

.

"Ehm… Pardon sir?" Sapa Sungmin takut-takut sama seorang cowok kantoran. Keliatannya terdidik gitu kan, jadi pasti bisa bahasa Inggris dong?

"Kenapa neng?" Si cowok itu ngeliat Sungmin dari atas sampe bawah. "Eh mas ya? Maaf…"

.

'Ini orang ngomong apa sih?' Batin Sungmin. Perasaannya gak enak. Kayak di ledekin gitu~

.

"Wer is de buk stor?" Kyuhyun yang nanya. Omaygat, di kirain karena dia suka ngebenerin bahasa Inggrisnya Heechul, ternyata dia…

Si cowok kantoran blink blink gak paham.

"BUK STOOORRR!" Kyuhyun mengulangi dengan intonasi tinggi. Si cowok kantoran salah paham. Di kirain si Kyu ngebentak dia.

.

"Ih, apaan sih lo, gak kenal aja teriak-teriak. Emangnya gue punya setoran sama lo?" Si cowok itu langsung kabur ninggalin 3 namja yang sedang kebingungan itu.

.

"Loh? Kok kabur sih?" Kyuhyun menatap punggung si cowok kantoran. Bingung. Sungmin dan Siwon menghela nafas.

"Udah lo, jangan bacot. Nanti biar gue aja yang nanya." Perintah Sungmin. Sungmin langsung jalan mencari 'korban' lainnya. Dia menghampiri cewek-cewek muda (?) yang pake seragam SMA. (Sungmin centil ya?)

.

"Pardon? Can I ask you something?" Sungmin mengeluarkan semyum mautnya. Dua cewek yang tadinya lagi asik ngegosip menoleh. Dan langsung mangap gitu ngeliat mukanya Sungmin.

"Haahhh… Malaikat!" Senggol si cewe satu. Si cewe dua gak kalah mangapnya. Dia ngangguk-ngangguk sambil mangap. Yes, gila sudah pelajar Indonesia.

"Where's the bookstore?" Sungmin mencoba sabar. 'Duh, susah sih punya tampang imut.' Geer deh.

.

Ngeliat Sungmin 'ngeroyokin' cewe-cewe dengan senyumnya dia, Siwon jadi gak betah (gentleman sejati gitu loohh). Dia matiin kameranya, dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hyung! Kok ngegodain cewe sih? Yang bener dong! Kita ini mau nyari toko bukuuuu!" Omel Siwon.

.

Siwon beralih ke dua cewe itu. "Sorry, miss. My friend's doesn't mean that." Sambil ngasih senyum, terus dia nyeret si Sungmin pergi dari sana.

Dua cewe itu blink blink, gara-gara senyumnya Siwon. (Author juga pasti cengo ngeliat Siwonnie xDD)

.

"Yaa! Hampir aja gue dapet info tau gak?" Sungmin langsung marah-marah.

"Hyung, tapi kalo nanya jangan sama cewek dong. Malu atuh." Siwon kok berlogat sunda? Yah namanya juga fanfic.

"Abis kan gue pikir yang muda yang gaol, pasti bisa bahasa inggris." Katanya si Sungmin membela diri. "Ya udah kalo gitu lo aja yang nanya. Biar gue yang rekamin." Sungmin merampas handycam yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

.

=di hotel=

.

"Huahahaha! Hey kalian semua! Gue lagi ngerekam loohh~" Pamer Donghae bangga sambil maen-maenin handycamnya. Dia ngerekamin anak SuJu ganti-gantian. "Yah, kok Leeteuk hyung tidur sih?"

"Gitu aja bangga." Heechul ngeledek. Donghae cemberut.

"Kalau gitu gue gak mau ngerekam hyung." Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya ke Heechul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu anak-anak lama banget ya?" Shindong buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Donghae jadi korban si Heenim.

"Iya tuh bener." Hyukjae nambahin, dia sok sedih sambil ngeliatin Mall itu dari jendela.

"Telpon aja sih? Susah banget? Kan ada teknologi yang namanya HAPEEE!" Omel Heechul. Dia gerepe-gerepe celananya si Leeteuk, nyari hape. "Nih, kan kita juga di bekalin hape gitu loh. Jangan gaptek ah."

Donghae merekam dengan khidmat sosok Heechul yang lagi nyari nomor Hp yang di pegang Siwon.

"Nah, ni dia." Heechul menekan tombol dial, dan…

"Hihihihi…. Hihihihii… Geliii…"

Semua member cengo. Hah? Apa-apaan tuh? Siapa anak di SuJu yang membuat suara kayak kunti gitu?

Ternyata, yang sumber suara aneh itu adalah… Lagi-lagi dari Leeteuk sang leader yang lagi tidur!

Hyukjae menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih ngigo nggak karuan. Dia membalik badan sang leader, dan mendengus nahan ketawa.

"Lah? Kenapa Hyuk?" Donghae bersiap matiin handycamnya. Tapi Hyuk malah ketawa gede-gede.

"Yaa! Donghae! Jangan di matiin handycamnya! Sini-sini! Rekam!" Hyuk manggil-manggil Donghae. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dengan patuh. Di belakangnya Donghae, Heechul dan Shindong ikutan. Kepo gitu deh~

"Mwo? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Heechul orang pertama yang langsung ketawa gede-gede. Shindong juga ikutan. Donghae ngerekamnya sambil nahan ketawa biar gambarnya nggak goyang-goyang banget.

Apa pasal? Ternyata… Ehm…

"Pantesan gue nelpon Siwon kagak ada yang ngangkat! Ternyata hapenya ada di celananya si Teukie toh? Huakakakakakak." Heechul masih ngakak. "Ampun deh, mimpi apa coba ni orang?" Gelaknya sambil noel-noel pipinya si Leeteuk.

"Asik. Mission complete." Donghae senyum-senyum menatap layar handycamnya.

"Eh, terus gimana tuh kalo ada apa-apa sama si Siwon dkk?" Shindong, orang pertama yang waras duluan. "Lagian juga, kayaknya gak perlu beli kamus deh. Kan bisa pake kamus elektrik. Itu tuh, gugel translet…"

Semua member menepuk jidatnya. Khusus Heechul, dia ngejitak jidatnya si Leeteuk sebagai pengganti jidatnya.

"Oh iyaaaa!" Hyukjae baru sadar.

"Ini gara-gara Teukie idup di jaman batu siih!" Heechul masih juga ngejitakin Leeteuk. "Woi bangun lo!"

"Terus gimana dong sama nasib mereka?" Shindong menoleh, menatap Mall dari jendela mereka, yang di hiasi pemandangan senja *author lebay*

.

_TBC_

.

Nahh, sekarang saatnyaaa balesan revieeewwww! *ayo dong tepok tangan*

.

pinkviolin ahhh ini pasti Nunu yaaaa? Hehehehe… kok tau aja pen name gue *slapped* Siwon bakal lumayan banyak muncul koookkkk… Tapi chapter chapter depan, karena Siwon yang akan jadi korban gue dalam melampiaskan kebejatan gue dalam membuat fic. Lol

.

dinda iyyaa sayang? Mau ada OC yang namanya Dinda di sini? Ahahah… thanks for review ^^

.

Fedeoya Kimchi gue juga berdoa tiap malem semogaaaaaa Jongwoon oppa ke Indonesia dan menjemput istrinya inii *slapped* hahaha, thanks for review ^^

.

Lee SoonMi Mitsuhisa Hwehehe… Gomawooo, tapi jempol orangnya jangan lupa di balikin ya, saya gak punya banyak jempol buat ngegantinya nih xDD

.

Reika-Kaname Ototsuki Annyeoong~~ Hahaha… Gue juga pengennye beneran nih xDD kalo beneran, wah gue siapin karung deh buat nyulik Jongwoon xDD Thanks for review~~

.

annyeoong~~ wah saya eonni nih, umur saya 18, apa itu lebih tua dari kamu? *pundung di pojokan karena merasa tua* Gue gak mau merusak image Sungmin oppa, makanya jadi hero dia di sini *geplaked* hahaha, iya nih, Teukienya OOC parah. Gue juga jadi bingung karakter dia itu sebenernya gimana *maaf author baru* molla itu artinya gak tau, terus jinjja itu artinya "really?" yah kurang lebih gitu deh. Lol, maaf ya kalo gak ngerti xDD

.

Lil Halooo lil, makasih yaa udah mereview :* wah, kita boleh tuh menjalin kerja sama buat nyulik anak suju. *bisik-bisik* lo Siwon, gue dapet Jongwoon ya. Huahaha lo sependapat juga ya sama gue. Asik dapet temennya. Lol, maaf ya lil, anonym sekarang saya disabled :'( reviewnya log in aja yah say :*

.

Sekali lagi, maaf yaa anonym saya disabled… :'(((

Preciousreina sign off~~


End file.
